Magic in the Air
by Simply Spastic
Summary: HP and Twilight crossover. Bella is a witch and is beginning Hogwarts with the Cullen clan and the Harry Potter crew. Its a lot better than it sounds. Disclaimer on profile. Edward X Bella... eventually. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so my name is Simply Spastic. But I'll go by Spastic for short. So this is my first idea for a fanfiction. I've wanted to do one of these for so long and I'm ecstatic that I can finally make/post it. Btw Harry's parents are alive and there is no voldy thing. It might be a tad bit slow at first, but it will pick up. Please review!!!!**

Magic in the Air

Chapter one: The beginning

Oh sweet Jebus. I can't believe I'm here. Well, here being at platform nine and three-quarters that is. I'm about to embark on my journey to become a witch at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ah! Pinch me I must be dreaming!

I turned to my parents with a huge smile plastered onto my face. I felt it fade, though, when I saw the tears in my mother's eyes.

"Awe, Mom! Please don't get all teary on me. Y-you know h-how I get when y-you st-start to cry," I started blubbering. Oh poo, I really didn't want to have splotchy marks all over my face from crying when I meet new people. It's too late now I guess. My mother and I held each other in an embrace while my father just looked on not sure what to do.

"Yeah, so Bells here is your luggage and such. I'm sorry, but your mother and I have to head home so we can be there when the furniture movers arrive," my dad, Charlie, muttered. He was an awkward guy, but I love him just the same. Then I remembered what he said about the furniture people.

My parents- Charlie and Renee- and I had just moved over to London from the United States. Renee had gotten a job offer here, and apparently it was too good to pass up. They didn't really tell me anything about it so I guess it was an astounding offer. By the next month we were all packed up and ready to fly over. We actually arrived two weeks ago, and we had only spent one day in our new home when the Hogwarts professor showed up to our door.

The man had introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore, and he looked ancient! Wisdom, and for some reason pride, was shining clearly in his ice blue eyes. We let him in and he sat himself down on a fold out chair- our only form of furniture for the time being. He reached into his weird robe thing and pulled out a letter addressed to me. I unfolded everything and carefully read through the letter. It could have been instructions on how to disarm a bomb under my chair for all I knew, so why not read it thoroughly, I figured.

Once I was finished reading the parcel I looked up at the man in disbelief. My parents quickly scrambled together to read it, so they could be in the loop. Soon they were looking at Albus Dumbledore the same way I was.

"Well," Renee started, "is this some sort of 'welcome to the neighborhood' English tradition, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Please, Renee, Charlie, call me Albus. You however Bella, must call me Professor Dumbledore," he chuckled. "And I assure you that everything contained in that letter is real." That being said, Professor Dumbledore began to explain the world of witches and wizards, and how I was now a witch.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but I find this all very hard to believe. Well, not that any of your would isn't real, but that I am a witch. There is nothing special about me at all. Actually, I consider myself to be quite normal for an eleven year-old," I said.

"Ah, I see, Bella. You are indeed a witch though, but just to prove my point has anything ever happened to you? When you react to some sort of emotion what occurs?" Dumbledore questioned me.

I looked to my parents in shock. How did this stranger know that peculiar things happen to me when I become emotional? When weird things occurred around me my parents always rode it off as a coincidence, or would say that it was normal. That's what they always told me, so I was convinced with that as the truth. For some reason, though, I always had this feeling in my gut that something about me was different. I just hoped that it wasn't right.

Charlie grunted in Dumbledore's direction- a signal for me to tell the stranger our secrets.

I sighed, "Most of it started when I was eight. When I become extremely happy or excited over something the lights would brighten and sometimes explode with power. Then other times I'd get really upset and sad and flowers would start to wilt. Finally on the rare occasion when I would become mad with somebody I can turn an item around them into something else. Like this one time Emma Hawa (**I totally just made that name up, so if that actually is your name sorry!)** was making fun of me so I wished her pencil was a worm and it just turned into one." Renee gasped at me last little story. Oops, I guess I never told her that one.

Dumbledore had a pleasant smile on his face. "See," he said. "you do belong in my world."

"Bella? Bella!"

"Huh?" I searched my surroundings for the person who called my name. My eyes landed on Charlie, who had a worried look etched on his face. "Sorry, dad, I guess I zoned out for a minute."

He smiled, "Its fine, pumpkin. Your mother and I are leaving now. Be sure to write to us! Lord knows you have all of the equipment with the paper, those quill things, and the owl we just bought you. What did you name the owl again?"

"Elise. There was this girl in my class last year with the name, and I thought it was pretty. I think it suits her perfectly don't you daddy?" I questioned him while petting my new owl. She was the first one I saw at the pet shop, and knew right away she was the one for me. She has red, black, brown, and cream colored wings, with a peculiar curious face. **(I looked up pictures of barn owls for the description, sorry it's so sucky, but there was this one picture of a gorgeous owl so that's the one I chose.) **

"Yeah, she's gorgeous." I could tell he was being sarcastic, but I decided to let this one slide. "Remember we love you, and we want you to have fun okay?"

Oh, I forgot that they had to go. Tears started to well up in my eyes for a second time that day. I have never been away from my parents longer than a few hours, so this was a huge leap. I'm going to miss them so much, but I need this. I need to be with people like me, and maybe actually make some friends…

"Alright. I love you guys!" I sniffed. My parents hugged me, and told me they love me too then they walked back to the muggle world through the barrier.

I took a deep breath, and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. **(okay so I don't really know what they do with the luggage in the books so I'm just going to pretend its taken care of)** Once inside I felt like a little fish in an ocean. There were so many people! Well, more than I expected at least. I started to wander around, and saw that people were beginning to find cabins to travel in, so I did the same.

Eventually I came to a room filled with kids who looked about my age. Some of them had the same types of robes that I did so I assumed that they were first years too. I knocked on the door and stuck my head in.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could sit with you? Everywhere else is full," I said softly. Right after the words left my mouth a small, spiky-haired girl bounded up to me.

"Of course!" she squealed. "My name is Alice Brandon." She surprised me then by giving me a tight hug and whispering, "I can tell that we are going to be the best of friends!" into my ear. She pulled back smiling and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"This is Hermione Granger," she pointed to a girl with big bushy brown hair. "Ron Weasley is ginger over there with food hanging out of his mouth," Ron noticed his name being called, looked over at us and waved. "Then there is Harry Potter, and Edward Masen. Harry is the one with the black hair and Edward is the freak with the bronze-ish hair," Alice giggled. Edward looked up from the intense game of chess him and Harry were playing to stick his tongue out at Alice. He froze when he saw me.

"Edward? Mate, it's your turn," Harry said. He noticed that Edward wasn't paying any attention to the game anymore and followed his line of sight. Then he held still when he saw me too.

I didn't really understand why these two guys were staring at me, but I took the opportunity to get a good look of them as well. And boy, were they gorgeous. They both had sparkling emerald green eyes that made you feel like they were looking into your soul. They shared the same type of strong bone structure as well. Honestly, if it weren't for their different hair colors I would have passed them off as brothers. Alice giggled beside me.

I could feel my face flush as I spoke, "H-hi my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

Alice just laughed again, and dragged me over to an empty spot next to her. It just happened to be right across Harry and Edward. I looked up to steal a glance at their faces once again and smiled when I saw that Harry was grinning at me. Edward on the other hand, was shooting death glares, and I had no idea what I had done.

The remainder of the train ride continued much like that. Alice, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all had nice conversations, while Edward just moped in the corner. I sighed. None of us knew what to do about him, so we just let him be grumpy. Soon enough, we –we meaning everybody but Edward- were all exceedingly close friends. We couldn't stop laughing and talking until we got into the boats, and became struck by the castle's splendor.

**So what did you think?! did you like it? hate it? is it a total dud? Pleaseeee let me know your opinion! That means review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I just wanted to thanks the people who reviewed. It really made me smile =D. But, the things is there were about 100 hits for this story, and only five reviews…. That's a bit disappointing. I'm not gonna lie. **

**But thanks for those who did, and if you didn't review then please do!!!!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: What a Butt-Wipe

The castle was beyond words. It was so majestic, it seriously could have come right out of the dark ages. The castle was so big that I had to crane my neck just to even get a tiny glimpse of what was around the other side. It didn't work of course, but that made the building even better somehow.

Eventually the boats came up to shore, and we all clamored out eager to begin our new lives. The big scary person, Hagrid, took one of the lamps off of the boats and told us to follow him. Alice and I looked at each other unsure if we should actually follow the scary guy, but then we figured that a worse outcome would probably occur if we didn't follow him.

We all entered the castle and gasped. Ahhh! It's even better on the inside! All along the walls were paintings of old witches and wizards, and even some animals, but the best part about them was that they moved. They stickin' moved!!!! How cool is this place?!

After about five minutes of just staring at the walls Alice gasped, and brought my attention to the moving staircases. Okay that's it; I'm never going home. I nudged Harry and Ron and showed them all of the cool things with an eager expression on my face. They just looked at me like I was a lunatic. I had forgotten that they were already used to this kind of stuff.

"Are we just going to stand in the hall all night? Or, do we actually get to go somewhere?" I asked Harry.

He smiled at me and said: "I thought you were enjoying looking at everything, Bella?"

"I am, it's just I want to see more. I-" I was cut off when a woman at the top of the stairs caught my attention.

"Good evening, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher, and the head of the Gryffindor house. In one moment these doors behind me will open. You will all quietly walk inside and wait along the wall until I call out your name at which time you will come up and be sorted into your house," the professor said. She gave us a small smile then turned to wait for the doors.

Once the large, oak doors opened all of us first years scurried inside. The dining hall was fantastic. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky- at least, that's what Hermione said. Then there were candles floating around everywhere illuminating the room. All of the upperclassmen were all ready seated at the designated tables. On the far left wall was the Slytherin house then to the right of them were the Ravenclaw's, then Gryffindor, and finally Hufflepuff on the right wall, closest to where we were standing.

I must have zoned out for a minute or two because suddenly Professor McGonagall standing in front of everybody with an old tattered hat on a wooden stool. That was when she started to call the names. The way she was calling everybody in didn't seem to have a specific order; she was simply just calling people. It was odd, but I guess I have to get used to that kind of stuff if I'm going to be living here.

The group of first years was starting to wear thin, and I still hadn't been summoned to the front. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all gotten into the Gryffindor house. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be with them. That is the house for courageous people- aka the kids who will actually become important wizards. I'll probably get stuck with Hufflepuff. Not that there isn't anything wrong with that house, it's just that that is the house 'for all of the rest' like the sorting hats song said. I'm nothing special, so I'll get sent there. I just wanted to be important though. Sigh.

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called. A boy with slicked back, bleach blond hair brush past me to go up to the stool, but on his way he turned around to wink at me. Well… ew. That's a little bit gross considering the kid looks like a slimy snake. Once the hat touched his head it yelled out 'Slytherin!'

"Ew," Alice started. "I really don't want to have that hat touch my head now that _his_ greasy head contaminated it." I couldn't help but laugh at her, especially because she had to go next. "Ugh, why me?"

"Gryffindor!" the hat screamed. Well, this is just perfect. All of my friends are in Gryffindor. Even _Edward_ is in that house. I'm completely hopeless.

"Isabella Swan," the professor called my name. I internally groaned. I walked up slowly, so I wouldn't trip, but in was inevitable. On the last stair going up to the raised section of the hall I tripped resulting in me falling flat on my face. I quickly got up, trying to ignore the snickers resounding throughout the room, and took a seat on the stool.

"Hmm," the Sorting Hat started. "You have an interesting mind. So clever, yet very brave too. Where to put you… how about… GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table began to cheer. I could even see little Alice bouncing up and down with excitement. A smile slowly lit up my face. I'd be with my friends after all.

I carefully walked down to the table lathered in red and gold, and took a seat next to Alice and Harry. Suddenly two red haired boys popped up in front of me.

"Hi there. I'm Fred, and this is my twin George. We're little Ronny's older brothers. Nice to meet you," Fred said. I was kind of startled by their appearance, so it took me a moment to reply.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I said shyly. Meeting new people isn't exactly my thing.

Finally, the sorting was complete and Professor Dumbledore took Professor McGonagall's place. Once the room had quieted down he spoke.

"Welcome, welcome. Another year is upon us…" then he went into this big speech warning us about stuff, and giving out new information. "Now that that's out of the way, let the feast begin!"A feast appeared on the tables once Dumbledore clapped his hands.

All at once everybody in the hall leaped out of their seats to retrieve food from the platters. Everything looked so good, but I decided to go with the roast beef and potatoes. I soon became full, so I thought it would be best to talk to the people around me. I looked across the table and Ron and Hermione. They were fighting. What a shock. One would think that they would get along great considering their personalities, but all they do is fight. Alice and I think that they are meant to be, though. I looked to the right of Ron to see and brooding Edward.

Ugh, what is this kid's problem? He was perfectly fine until I introduced myself on the train then he started acting like an antisocial. What could I have possibly done to him? I decided to voice my concerns to Harry.

"Hey, Harry. You and Edward are good friends right?" I inquired.

"Best friends actually. He moved to my neighborhood with his parents six years ago. Well, with his adopted parents that is. See, his real parents died in some potions accident when he was four. Then he was stuck in an orphanage until Carlisle and Esme came along and adopted him. Even at such a young age he wanted to stay connected to his birth parents, so he wouldn't take Carlisle's last name: Cullen. He finally opened up to me with all of this information when we were eight. He even showed me a picture of his parents. Edward looks just like his dad, with the messy, peculiar hair, green eyes, and facial structure. He said he was always closer to his dad than his mum though. Actually you look at lot like his mother. You have the same exact hair, eyes, and face as her," Harry said. Everything in my mind clicked.

I reminded Edward of his mother, who just happened to be dead and someone he was extremely close to. I feel really bad now. It's no wonder he doesn't want to look at me! Maybe I can turn this into a positive though by easing my way into friendship, so as to not bring memories of his mother up.

Apparently it was time to go up into the dorms because everybody was beginning to leave the dining hall. I skipped over to Alice, happy with my new plan about Edward, and we hurried to stay with the first year group journeying to the dorms.

"So I see you had a nice little conversation with Harry at dinner," she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, "If you must know Alice we actually talked about Edward, and his _dead_ parents." Her faced dropped.

"Oh, so you found out about that. Please don't mention anything to him, he's rather sensitive about it. I don't really understand how though, because they died when he was really little, so you think he would be over it, but I guess not. Oh look at that woman's outfit! The one in the painting there. It's totally medieval don't you think?" Alice rambled on.

I droned Alice out and looked around me. I am such a lucky kid to be able to live and go to school here. Everything was so grand or had a certain quality to it that made it special. That made it belong in such a magnificent place like Hogwarts.

My day dreaming came to a stop when I bumped into Alice. All of the first years and a couple of older years were crowded around a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress.

Suddenly she spoke, "Password?"

"Cauldron bottoms," some sixth year said. The portrait swung open to reveal the tunnel that leads to the Gryffindor common room. I clamored into the room then gasped. The room was intricately decorated with deep reds and gold. There were banners strewn across the ceiling, rugs with lions on them, even the books on the book shelves seemed to be red and gold.

My ogling was stopped when I felt someone shove into me. Well, being me I fell down onto the rug. When I finally composed myself- meaning my face turned back into a normal color- I stood up and searched the room for the person who shoved me. my eyes landed on a bronze colored head going up the stairs to the boys dormitory, and I knew it was Edward who pushed me.

"Ugh, what a butt-wipe," I growled, glaring at the back of his head.

Alice just laughed at me, and began to pull me towards the stairs.

"Come on. Let's go check out our room!" she squealed. I giggled at her enthusiasm, and let her drag me along to our dorm; our new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, and I apologize because this is going to be such a short chapter (it happens to be 1:30 A.M. over here in the 'Burgh so this isn't going to be huge at all) yeah so I last updated this last year, and looking back my writing kinda sucks…. Hopefully it will get better from here. Anywho, I'm the lead in my school play so I'm probably not going to be able to update again in forever, but I'll do my best! I suppose I'm just going to make this a preview because I can't stay up that much longer… Sorry! **

Magic in the Air

Chapter 3: Adjustments

Alice and I woke up the next morning completely refreshed and ready to begin a new day. After my little revelation about Edward yesterday I decided that I would immediately try to get on his good side. I don't know why, but for some strange reason I feel as if my life would take a turn for the worse if he and I were enemies. Ready to make Edward not despise me, I started down the stairs with Alice trailing behind me.

Once we got to the common room, we ran into Ron, Harry, Hermione, and much to my displeasure, Edward. After a thorough examination of the bulletin board that held our schedules, we found that we all had the same classes. That was simple enough. Much to our dismay, however, it appeared that Slytherin was in half of our classes as well. Oh well, you can't have everything. Alice and I realized that we had forgotten our knapsacks upstairs. We were about to retrieve them when Ron suddenly passed gas. Everyone froze, slowly turned their head to look at him, and burst into laughter. I couldn't tell you why it was so funny, because it really shouldn't be- one would think we would be mature enough by now, but for some strange reason it was hilarious. Perhaps it was the fact that his face turned crimson once we all looked at him. Finally we were about to contain our laughter and Alice and I headed in the direction of the stairs. On the way over I caught a look at Edward which caused me to gasp.

He was smiling.

Now I know I've only known him for about a day and a half, but this was the first time I had ever seen him smile. And it suited him really well.

His eyes began to sparkle, making the gazer think that there was a care in the world. Then his head rolled back, making his hair fly about and the small muscles that were beginning to form in his neck show. Then the actual smile itself. Oh, that smile! I could stare at it all day. The perfectly straight and white teeth glistened from behind his perfectly pink lips. And the best part? It was crooked. One corner of his mouth turned up slightly higher than the other. On anybody else in the world I imagine it would look completely idiotic, but he looked gorgeous.


End file.
